Shaving And Puberty
by daxy
Summary: Ray Jr is a teenager, and needs to learn new things and have a serious talk. And of course, it’s up to Horatio to talk to him.


**Summary: Ray Jr is a teenager, and needs to learn new things and have a serious talk. And of course, it's up to Horatio to talk to him. **

**-I-**

Yelina knocked on Horatio's office door and walked in. Horatio gave her a small smile. Yelina smiled back and sat down in the chair across him. She had to ask Horatio to talk to Ray Jr about becoming a man. The 15-year-old had discovered by himself that stuff was happening to him. Yelina didn't have any problem talking to her own son about male stuff. But Ray Jr, didn't want to talk to his mother. He preferred to talk to a man, or rather no one at all. But Yelina thought it was best if someone talked to him and who was better then Horatio?

"What can I do for you Yelina?" Horatio asked.

"You can actually help Ray Jr." Yelina grinned, "He needs to have some male-talk."

"Male-talk?"

"Yes. This morning he screamed as he saw himself in the mirror. At first I thought he had hurt himself." Yelina grinned, "But it turned out that he had simply noticed hair on his chin and cheeks."

"He needs to learn how to shave." Horatio said, "That's not so hard to learn. I can help."

"Well, he also needs to talk about other things."

"What other things?"

"What happens when I guy enters puberty." Yelina said, "And of course, sex."

"Sex?" Horatio asked.

He hadn't ever had a sex-talk with anyone. His parents had never talked to him about it. And he had never had to teach anyone else about it either.

"Yes, you know. Protection and stuff." Yelina said, "He's becoming a man now, Horatio. And you already are one. Tell him what to expect."

"Can't he just read that in a book?"

"Horatio, I think it's better if you tell him." Yelina said, trying not to smile widely.

"Okay then." Horatio sighed.

Yelina thanked him and left. Horatio started thinking about what to tell his nephew. He was pretty sure that Ray Jr would find the conversation just as embarrassing as Horatio did. But he couldn't refuse. Frank laughed as Horatio told him what he had to do. Horatio rolled his eyes to his friend.

"What's the big deal?" Frank chuckled, "Just make him a list."

"I have to talk to him. Yelina will kill me if I don't." Horatio said, "What do I tell him?"

"Everything you know." Frank said, "How hard can it be?"

"Easy for you to say. You have three daughters, Frank." Horatio said, "You didn't have to do the talking to them. Your ex-wife took care of that."

"I know." Frank smirked, "Don't forget to video tape it. I want to see when you are sitting in his room, very uncomfortable, with a blush."

Horatio growled and shook his head.

Just as Horatio had expected, Ray Jr though it was very embarrassing to talk to his uncle about puberty and sex. In fact, Ray Jr ran away as Horatio got home to Yelina's house.

"I don't need to talk!" Ray Jr yelled from his room.

Yelina chuckled and pushed Horatio towards the room. Horatio knocked on the door and peeked inside. Ray Jr was hiding under his sheet. Yelina gave Horatio a hard push inside the room and then closed the door.

"Ray." Horatio sighed and sat down in Ray Jr's desk chair.

Ray Jr's head peeked out from under the covers. He was blushing, as was Horatio.

"I already know that mom is afraid I will have sex and get a disease. I won't have sex. In fact, I won't touch a girl for years, I promise. Just don't talk about it." Ray said from under his sheet.

"She's never said that. She just wants out to protect yourself." Horatio said, "And she wants me to tell you what will happen from now on."

"Why?"

"Well, maybe because you screamed when you saw that you were getting some beard." Horatio smiled.

"I don't want it." Ray sighed.

"I know. And I will teach you how to shave." Horatio said, "But first, I think I have to tell you what other things you can expect."

"Go ahead, but do it quick!" Ray said.

"Okay, well… hair will start growing in your face, under your arms… and other places." Horatio said, "And um… you will probably get acne. Maybe not a severe acne, but a little."

"Oh shit." Ray whined.

"You will start growing." Horatio said, "Then there's the second part."

"Oh shit, please uncle Horatio, no more!" Ray whined.

"You will become more interested in sex and well, get a deeper voice."

"I will start talking funny." Ray sighed.

"Well, yes." Horatio said, "And when it comes to sex. It's okay to have sex with both girls and boys."

"Uncle Horatio..."

"And of course, you have to respect your partners wishes as well."

"Uncle..."

"And well, um... Just by condoms and read books if you want to know more. But don't worry, you will learn everything in due time."

"Fine."

"And um… if you have any questions about anything, you just ask." Horatio said, he knew he was blushing like crazy.

"That's it?" Ray asked.

"Well, you can read more on the internet."

"Why didn't you tell me that at first?" Ray asked, "Why didn't mom tell me that?"

"Because she wanted you to hear this from a grown man. Me." Horatio said, "It hasn't been easy for me either Ray."

"Will it ever end?" Ray asked.

"Of course it will. When you get older." Horatio said.

"Good!" Ray smiled, "That's not so long. Can you show me how to shave now? I can't go to school tomorrow looking like this."

Ray Jr climbed out of the bed and Horatio fought hard not to laugh at his nephew's beard. Ray Jr looked very funny. Horatio nodded and opened the door. Yelina fell down on the floor.

"Were you listening?" Ray Jr asked.

"No, of course not." Yelina said, getting up from the floor.

"Mom!" Ray exclaimed.

"I didn't hear anything." Yelina said.

Ray Jr sighed and walked towards the bathroom. Horatio looked at Yelina. Yelina shrugged.

"See, it wasn't so hard now was it?" She said.

"Harder than you think." Horatio sighed and joined his nephew in the bathroom.

Yelina had put all the necessary things on the counter for them, and Horatio started showing Ray Jr how to it, by shaving himself. Ray Jr sighed and did the same thing. Everything went well and Ray Jr didn't even cut himself with the razor.

"Very good." Horatio smiled, "So, just do the same thing in the morning."

"Thanks Uncle Horatio." Ray smiled.

"My little boy is growing up." Yelina smiled.

"Oh mom." Ray whined and ran inside his room again.

"My mission is complete." Horatio said.

After having some coffee with Yelina, Horatio went home. The next day at work, Yelina entered his office once again. She shook her head and chuckled.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"You forgot to tell Ray Jr that you are not a master at shaving after just one time." Yelina chuckled.

Ray Jr entered the office with an angry look on his face and several small patches. Apparently he had shaved too fast and to sloppy. Horatio couldn't help himself, and started chuckling. Ray Jr sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Please tell me, there is nothing else you forgot to tell me?" Ray Jr asked.

"No, don't worry. You will figure it all out by yourself." Horatio smiled, "I guess I should show you how to shave once more."

"I can do it." Ray said.

"I can see that." Horatio chuckled.

_**The End!**_

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
